legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tombstone (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
Tombstone served as a primary antagonist in The Spectacular Spider-Man, being the "Big Man" of crime in New York City. He is voiced by Keith David in his first appearance and then Kevin Micheal Richardson afterwards. TGTTA 2 Tombstone first appears in Season 3 and he has been a partner of Slade's around the time of Slade Strikes Back. Past Slade and Anti Cosmo have the team go over there and Tombstone is surprised why Slade even came since they don't often see each other. Sara Lance does suspect he is untrustworthy which RIp and Wally don't blame for. Tombstone decides to have Slade meet with him personally, though this is interrupted when Deathstroke, Azarel, Scudsworth and Welton arrive intend to arrest Slade and reveal Tombstone's criminal assocaiton to the public. Tombstone fights Deathstroke to keep this secret while the others do their work. Tombstone after having Deathstroke escape, finds Slade and co going through his profile and he ain't pleased Hades reveals that he knows his alias and that it might be best to work with them since no other Spider-Man villain can run like Tombstone so it works for everyone. He agrees to work with Slade and works with Rip Hunter and Harry Wells to get a zero in on The Well of Disney Magic before Slade and them set their path to the well where they find Thawne and Joker. Where the rest of Slade's team and The Legends fight down alongside Bender and his friends against them in addition to Toffee, Darkwarrior, Tarus Bulba, NOS-4A2 and Mandarin. Anti Cosmo, Tombstone and Sideshow Bob all are seen carrying The V Team as they make their own preparations to get to Slade and Harry Wells. Anti Cosmo gets in contact with his past self to help out with this and has him travel all over the place to find them. This is When Deathstroke arrives on the scene and reveals that he managed to track them here with every intention of preventing from getting to the others. Sideshow Bob asks how does he know this, because he has eyes and ears everywhere Deathstroke says. Tombstone catches that and tells Bob and Anti Cosmo that the Ensemble was bugged by Deathstroke and Anti Cosmo believes that makes sense do why they were attacked by him. Anti Cosmo and Sideshow Bob manage to find the eye of Lady Gobbler and wonder how Deathstroke snuck it on board with such ease. Bob believes that they can turn it on him and the legion though Anti Cosmo believes Deathstroke would catch that, Sideshow Bob states that it wouldn't kill them to try and AC agrees. Tombstone takes the eye and goes after Deathstroke who has defeated the 4 which Bob and Anti Cosmo bring back to get them to health. Tombstone catchs up with Deathstroke and reminds of their last physical encounter which Deathstroke recalls as him being suprerior in strength to the assassin. Tombstone and Deathstroke clash once again with the former this time ready to put the eye back on Deathstroke. This is a success for Tombstone as he manages to get it on stealthfully and gets back to the team Gallery Lonnie Lincoln (Earth-26496).png 938287-specspidey_ep22d.jpg 6226872-y.jpg tombstone grrr.jpg The-Spectacular-Spider-Man-Episode-7--Catalysts.jpg Thombstone_6507.jpg tombstone-the-spectacular-spider-man-0.29.jpg Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Mutants Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Business Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Team villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Keith David Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy